


Sexy Snap

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine sending Castiel a sexy snapchat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

It wasn’t unusual for you to send sexy snapchats to your friends as a joke and tonight was no different. You quickly snapped the picture and added the caption.

“I know you want piece of this,” you wrote, finishing it off with a peach emoji at the end.

After coming down from the laughter you finally send the picture to your friend Casey…or so you thought. Setting the phone down on the nightstand by your bed, you left to get a glass of water and maybe put on some pants.

The sudden ring distracted Castiel from his research. He put the papers down and turned his attention to the phone.

When he saw your name on his screen, he got confused. You usually didn’t send him snapchats; only during the hunts to transfer info, but right now, you were in the bunker just like him. He swiped right and opened the snap…


	2. Sexy Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t unusual for you to send sexy snapchats to your friends as a joke and tonight was no different.You send the picture to your friend Casey…or so you thought. What is going to happen when you accidentally send a provocative picture to the Angel of the Lord?

It wasn’t unusual for you to send sexy snapchats to your friends as a joke and tonight was no different. You quickly snapped the picture and added the caption.

“I know you want piece of this,” you wrote, finishing it off with a peach emoji at the end.

After coming down from the laughter you finally send the picture to your friend Casey…or so you thought.  Setting the phone down on the nightstand by your bed, you left to get a glass of water and maybe put on some pants.

The sudden ring distracted Castiel from his research. He put the papers down and turned his attention to the phone.

When he saw your name on his screen, he got confused. You usually didn’t send him snapchats; only during the hunts to transfer info, but right now, you were in the bunker just like him. He swiped right and opened the snap…

As soon as he saw the content of the snap, his eyes widened and his mouth felt uncomfortably dry.

He quickly looked around to make sure no one else was in the room with him and turned his attention back to the snap.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the picture. Your body looked stunning in those lacy panties and matching bra; every curve of your body, every little scar from hunting looked especially striking. Your hair looked so soft, laying on your shoulders, almost touching your collarbone; he wondered how your locks would feel, fisted in his hands. He would’ve kept staring, but to his dismay, the timer finished and your picture disappeared. He took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. Was this your way of saying that you shared his feelings? Castiel was still struggling some with human emotions, like love and other feelings, but he was certain that you sending him a picture like this meant something.

You and Castiel have been stealing glances for God knows how long now. He would often join you and the brothers on the car ride back to the bunker; of course, he could just zap himself there with no problems, but he doesn’t want to miss an opportunity to spend time with you. You on the other hand, would pretend to be asleep just so you could lay your head on his strong shoulder and breathe in his scent, enjoying the warmth that his body provided; and that is as far as either of you went. Neither of you have the guts to make the first move since both of you think that the other doesn’t share the same feelings.

After getting back to your room, you plopped down on your bed and reached for your phone. You were about to check what Casey had replied, when your screen turned black.

“Excuse me?” you said with a raised eyebrow. You’ve been using your phone the entire day today. Nothing to hunt left you with nothing to do so you spent the entire day in your room, on the bed, with the phone; no wonder it’s dead. You reached across your nightstand to grab your charger and when you felt nothing you rose from your bed and looked around.

“Jesus Christ, are you kidding me?” Before you could turn the entire room upside down in quest of finding your charger you remembered: you gave the charger to Dean so he could charge his phone while doing research in the library. The thought of traveling all the way to the library through the cold bunker’s halls sent goosebumps all over your body, but the idea of falling asleep without your phone by your side sounded even worse. After “carefully weighting” all of your options you finally decided to make the dreadful trip to the library and get the charger. You didn’t bother putting on any clothes since the boys should be fast asleep and Cas has already left the bunker.

The air cold of the bunker hits your body as soon as you leave the room and makes you rethink your decision of living the room in just your panties and bra. You set a fast pace to quickly get the charger and go back into the warmth of your blankets, the sound of your feet hitting the floor filling the room.

Castiel heard quick steps approach the library. When he turned around to see who it was, he was met with your very naked form.

You were wearing the same set of lingerie that he had seen in the picture. The feeling that he had earlier came back, even stronger now that you’re standing right in from of him.

An awkward silence fell between the two of you, as neither of you knew what to say.

“Cas, hey! I, um…Didn’t think that anyone else was still here…,” you laughed uncomfortably, shifting from one leg to the other, trying to look at anything but him. What you didn't see is how Cas’ eyes roamed every inch of your body, taking it all in.

He didn’t say anything, just nodding and turning back to the stack of papers.

You spotted your charger near one of the bookcases and made your way to your charger before the situation could get anymore awkward.

Castiel couldn’t help but to look at you as you graciously passed by him. The sight of your swaying hips made him shift in his seat, trying to get more comfortable as the tension in his pants began to distract him. You bent down to pick up your charger, unintentionally giving him a great view of your ass; it took him all he had to not come up to you and tear those tempting panties apart right then and there.

You picked up the charger and were about to leave the room when Cas’ voice stopped you.

“Y/N”

“Yes?”

“I…I wanted to talk to you about what you sent me.”

“Hmmm?” you frowned at his words. What was he talking about?

“I…I feel the same towards you.”

You were confused. What was he saying? What did he mean?

Cas saw the expression on your face; consciousness hit him like a bus and he began to back away.

“Forget what I said. I made a mistake.” You weren’t about to let him go that easy. You went up to him and crouched near his chair.

 “Cas, talk to me buddy” you said as you looked up at him.

He gulped, the sight of you under him bringing him load of unholy thoughts.

“I got your snapchat; I took it as an innuendo.” He said as he looked away shyly.

Then it finally hit you; what he was saying. You accidentally sent him the snapchat instead of Casey. The realization made your body heat up and you had to look down away from his eyes. As your eyes dropped, you were met with an apparent bulge in his pants. You unconsciously licked your lips and looked back at him, his eyes meeting yours.

You didn’t know what had gotten into you, but the next thing you say shocked even you.

“Want some help with that?” You said as you place a hand on the bulge in his pants.

He didn’t answer, just eagerly nodded his head as a low grunt left his mouth. A tiny smirk flashed across your lips as you scooted closer to be between his legs. You ran a hand down his chest, pushing down the trench coat as well as the blazer, nonchalantly brushing a finger over his nipple, earning a soft moan. You made quick work of the buttons of his shirt before pulling it off him as well. His skin felt warm under your touch. You peppered kissed down his chest, moving closer to his v line where you left a small nibble, before gently running your tongue over it, earning a groan from him in response. You brought your other hand back down, palming him gently through his pants. You looked back at him only to see that he was already looking at you. Without breaking the eye contact, you pulled the zipper down, then his pants along with boxers. The air was thick; the only thing heard was Cas’ shallow breaths as he patiently waited for your next move. You lowered your head and ran your tongue along his thick length before swirling it around the head, collecting the precum that had already leaked. He threw his head back and let out a shaky growl that he had been trying to contain for a long time now. The thought that you were effecting him like this made heat pool between your thighs as you pressed them together in an effort to get some kind of friction.

You take him all in and start to bob your head up and down, trying to get all of him inside your mouth, using your hand to jerk the rest.

“Y/N… uhhh… don’t-don’t stop.” He says as he pants heavily.

In response, you hollowed out your cheeks, sucking harder than before and putting one hand on his balls, massaging them.

He hesitantly put a hand on your head and pushed you deeper on his cock, slightly bucking his hips forward. You moaned around his cock, feeling him take control turned you on even more. The vibration of your mouth sends him over the edge; now taking the full control, he bucked his hips in your face, coming inside your alluring mouth. You looked up at him as his hot cum filled your mouth; his head was thrown back in ecstasy as he let out bits and pieces of your name as well as few profanities.

You swallowed down everything he had to offer before he placed his hand on the back of your head and raised you so you could straddle him.

He instantly crashed his lips on yours, moaning in the kiss as he tasted himself on your lips. He swiped his tongue over your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you happily gave him, letting him in. You tangled your fingers in his hair as you slightly began to grind your hips against his now hardening cock. He puts his hands on your hips and pushed you harder against him. When the need for air became unbearable, you broke the kiss, panting heavily. You slid your hand along his jaw as you looked at him, his pupils are lust-blown and there was only a faint hint of blue left.

“Cas, baby, I can’t anymore- Wanna feel you inside.” His cock twitched at your words and he moved your panties aside, not bothering to take them off, before he raised you from his lap only to sink you back down; his cock stretched you perfectly, as if he was made especially for you. Groans escaped his mouth at the feeling of your heat enveloping him once he was fully inside. He brought his hand to your bra, not bothering to take it off he slipped a hand under it and began to play with your erect nipple, while sucking in the other one through the thin fabric.  You moaned at this action and began to lift yourself off him only to go back down once again. A thin layer of sweat began to form on both of you as you neared your edges. You held on to his biceps as you began to move faster and faster on his rock hard cock, desperate to reach your orgasm. Cas lowered his free hand to your hip and held onto you tightly, helping you bounce faster as well as moving himself.

You lowered one of your hands down your stomach and made quick circles around your clit.

“Fuck, Cas… Cas-Castiel” you screamed out his name as the knot in your stomach breaks and you came all over his cock; the vibration of your orgasm sent him over the edge and he came right after you, filling you up with his hot cum, some of it dripping down your thighs and onto his pants.

“Y/N” he shouts out your name as he keeps moving to work you both through your orgasms, the hold on your hips becoming extremely rough; it’s not a question that there would be bruises tomorrow, but it’s the last thig that’s on your mind right now, as you feel your orgasm becoming unbearable.

Finally, he stopped moving and weakened the grip on your hips, gently hugging you to his body. You rested your head in the crook of his neck, lazily kissing and nibbling on him while he slid his hand all over your body, soothing any aches you might have.

The room became silent; the only noises being heard are your heavy breathing. You finally began to feel the chill of the library on you. You clung closer to Cas; the

heat was radiating off him, it was calming, and it made you feel safe. You raised your head and looked into his eyes. The lust was slowly fading away from them, replaced with affection. He brought his lips close to yours, but doesn’t kiss, just brushed them.

Neither of you said anything, everything has already been spoken; you two just sat there, enjoying the moment and each other’s presence, charger long forgotten on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
